I Enjoyed the Kiss
by Llamas12123
Summary: Set in the cave of tow lovers when they kiss... Just a cute fluffy oneshot that I can never seem to find! If your a Kataang fan, come on in! Katara sees that Aang is feeling down, and she wants to help. They kissed earlier and she wonders if that's what is causing Aang to act strangely. Sorry, I suck a discriptions!


Hey angel faces. It's Emma. My computer has a virus! So I'm doing all of this on my phone witch is cramping my thumbs. I'm sorry my chapters are so short. It is a phone... And sorry if some of the words don't make sense because my phone corrects me without me knowing.

AANG'S POV

"Yea, I defiantly wouldn't want to kiss you!" He laughed. Then he realized... IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I want to kiss her SO bad! He screamed in his mind.

"Well I'm sorry it was such a terrible idea then!" Katara spat

"Well if it was between life or death, or, wait..." He stuttered

"Uhhg!" Katara grunted

"What? I'm saying I would rather kiss you than die! That's a compliment!" He exclaimed, trying to recover.

So the two just walked on, through the long, never ending tunnels of love, with limited light. The torch would burn out any minuet, and he new it.

"We're going to run out of light any second, aren't we?" The little nomad questioned.

"Yea. We will." Karara said looking at their weakening torch.

Aang looked at the torch and made a quick decision. He grabbed her hand holing the torch and looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful sparkling eyes. And slowly lowered the torch as they both slowly leaned in as the light went out. By the time their lips met, the light was gone.

KATARA'S POV

I was trying to hold back a smile. I was kissing the last airbender, the avatar. My best friend. I'm kissing my best friend. I diddent care. He was cute. In a kitten sort of way.

His lips where barely puckered, just the tiniest bit. His lips where soft. He barely even put any pressure on. His head slightly coked to the side. It was incredibly sweet. He kissed me like, like, like... Air. Light and carefree. He wasn't trying to make a big deal out of it like most guys would. Aang kept it simple. And l liked that about him.

AANG'S POV

Sloooooowwww down... Was he kissing Katara? He automatically became worried.. In the 8 second span of the kiss, all of these thought where running like Sokka chasing a cow. (I have no clue what those flying cow things are so don't judge me) at lightning speed. He remembers things from back when he still lived with the other nomads. The boys twice his age would talk about kissing. Not that he was interested. He wanted to play airball, not talk about kissing. But, he had eavesdropped on that conversation once. He remembered them talking about being a good kisser, and he had no frame of reference. He was a 12 year old (ok 112 year old) kid. Who has kissed a girl by then? He remembered he was dared to kiss Ming-lee when he was 8, another airbender who was his friend. He did it to prove to his friends he wasn't a chicken, but that really ment nothing. It was a fraction of a second. This was real, and he had no idea what to do or say afterwards.

When the kiss was over, Aang was sad, yet relived. He wanted it to last forever.

Then, they looked up to see emerald glowing jewels on the cave ceiling.

"That's how the two lovers got around!" Katara exclaimed.

"They put out their lights and followed the glow!"

They both ran down the long cave tunnels until they hit light. The exit! Finally! They ran out so exited, they almost forgot about the kiss.

They sat against the rocks and chatted about random things from where he would learn the remaining elements, to finding a fire bending teacher, to grooming Apa.

Right in the middle of there discussion, Sokka burst through the cave wall with the anoying nomads they met earlier. Katara ran up to hug Sokka, but stopped when she saw the badger moles. She was hesitant, but worked up enough courage to navigate around them.

After they said goodbye to the nomads, they borded Appa to continue their journey.

They flew into the night to keep making good time. The whole love cave thing really messed up the nice shuttle they had going.

KATARA'S POV

"You guys get some rest. I'll steer for a while." I offered. Sokka just smiled and fell over, then fell asleep. Aang just laid down, using his hands as a pillow.

While steering, thoughts of the kiss clouded her mind. She wanted it to happen again. Replay. She wanted to kiss him again. Before she knew it, she has been steering for a full 3 HOURS. She kicked Sokka in the shins.

"Your turn." She said sleepily.

Before she laid down, she peered over at Aang. He wasn't asleep. She could tell.

"I know your awake Aang." She whispered.

He just curled up on his little mat.

"Someone needs a hug." She whispered pulling him close. They laid in the back of the saddle together.

Usually he would squirm away, but he just excepted Katara's affection. He was cold. She could see the goosebumps on his arms and feel him shivering. That's when she reached over and grabbed one of her blankets she used when it when it was too hot to use a sleeping bag. She wrapped it around them. They just laid there, cuddling for a long time.

Then Katara felt a drop on her wrist. A tear. She knew he was crying. He was under so much stress and pressure lately. It was getting to him. She just pulled him closer.

"I really enjoyed the kiss." She whispered.

"Me too." Aang said in a shaky voice.

"Good." Katara said, leaning in. There lips met again.

AANG'S POV

Ohhhh no. Not again. Wait, yes! Again!

He had no idea how to feel. He just let his thoughts go. He kissed Katara like it ment something. Like he wanted to make it better. Not make out session better, but, sweeter. And that go was accomplished. He was in her arms, and they where kissing. Often times he would dream of this. He was not dreaming. This was real. Real.

Hope you liked it! I know it's short. Ill try to update as often as possible in my other stories. Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
